


[渣宇宙][OC] Without a Trace

by Rolain



Series: TF 衍生 渣宇宙系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 1-2 Saber 和 Rain 顺道和Nut 的那个啥……3 官配Sider同学友情客串4-5 我不承认这是三角关系啊口胡！6 不太确定写了啥。7-10 完结。本篇正式命名。恭喜锐雨棱键回老家完婚。感谢罪炎学长，天渊小弟友情客串。（后一个算穿越了呀^^）
Series: TF 衍生 渣宇宙系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929352





	[渣宇宙][OC] Without a Trace

1\. Deeply Within

把锐利并有强大隐患的武器，在手中仔细欣赏把玩，不是什么好趣味。

剑翼沉默地想。他安静地靠在锐雨胸前，斜收侧垂的机翼正被轻轻抚摸，小心并且细致地，仿佛对待易碎品般。

那是两柄翼剑——尽管外表上看不出来，并且从未在实战使用过……只要启动剑锋，锐雨的手指会立刻如同软金属一样被轻易切断。

但是剑翼没有。原因之一是，剑翼不讨厌这种状况。

锐雨并不令他厌恶。即使作为行政人员以职务之便收取军校生的贿赂，贪财的品性和恶劣的口德，一如体系中潜伏的腐锈老朽的那些部件。但也因此，恰到好处地，很好相处。

——这是交易。付出一些私密的相处时间，被无伤大雅地吃点豆腐，交换极大的自由。

“Rain……”

私下剑翼会这么称呼锐雨，轻巧地免去尖利的部分，同一个名字会奇妙地柔和下来。锐雨收了手，拉过操控台的屏幕，让剑翼在腿上端正坐好。

“居然敢翘阶段统考。修改记录输入考卷这么麻烦的事我可不想干第二回。”

“根本难不倒你的，不是嘛。”

剑翼单纯地笑着。锐雨喜欢这种笑容，他不介意投其所好。被视作无谓的反抗也没什么。在往终极炮灰的行进路上，可享受的自由没理由放弃。

2\. Moment to Spare

疯狂的嘶吼伴随碰撞的重击渗出隔离间的缝隙。不自主的，拿着数据板的手收紧起来。

“时间到了。”蓝白的机体抬头提醒检测人员。

“哦……啊！抱歉。”棱键忽然回神，开始在数据板上敲击。“有任何不适吗？”

“没有。”——如果流窜机体内部那难以抑制的充沛力量不算的话。

剑翼展开一直握紧的拳头，前臂和双腿被拘束铐牢牢束在操作椅上，唯一令他稍有不快的小小阻碍。但这是必要的安全措施，他亲眼见过至少三起因系统过载产生的狂暴化案例。

棱键仔细地检阅过数据，打开了拘束铐。“三号训练室。”

剑翼没有忽略明黄机体的不安。这于事无补。廉价的同情随处可见，或者因为道德感，或者因为优越感，一样毫无价值。

三号训练室的设定为独自对战六个机甲战车。剑翼去掏枪，却发现一切射击类武器都被程序封锁了。

有够苛刻。要非装甲装备的机体应对这种场面？他冷笑着反手伸向后背，翼剑从密藏的剑鞘弹出落入手中，荧蓝的锋刃闪出艳丽的圆弧。

上面只想要数据，他至少会尽忠职责。没有生命的对手无论破坏多少也没实感。非常便利。

走出训练室时，等在外面的棱键一脸大大松了口气的表情。剑翼瞥了他一眼。

“下次把味道调配好点如何。”

“嗯？那么加入些K-10成份怎么样？”

剑翼对这个意外的错误回答难以接受。

“你不该说‘根据管理条例 J-08937 号，非必要添加剂禁止 ’吗？”

“我是营养师，有这个权限。”棱键却十分的认真，“上次D-45标号那份的摄入量高出平均值百分之五，你比较喜欢那个口味是不是？我会留意调整的。”

“既然这样，把学生食堂那没味道的渣套餐也拯救了吧，营养师阁下。”

“已经提出改进申请了，还在审核。目前只能让你们忍耐下了，真对不起。”

棱键继续认真而抱着诚挚歉意的回答让剑翼干脆地放弃了对话。

…………完全的沟通不能。

本来只想取笑他罢了。较真过头的家伙实在，非常的不可爱。

3\. To Be or Not to Be

奇袭拖着沉重的脚步一点点挪回寝室，一头倒在自己的充电床上。

“……就算是三变，没理由实战试的要求也是三倍强度吧……”

剑翼投去无动于衷的冷哼。“难道不是因为你笔试成绩不乐观，才申请高强度实战试加分？”

“谁叫那题目很古怪。最后的答案居然是无解，错了那个我的升级就完了……”

那题的答案不是……

剑翼猛然起身。

“喂喂，你去哪？过了门禁时间出宿舍会被记过的。”

“今晚我不回来了。”

锐雨的拒绝斩钉截铁。

“不行。士官升级考有双重锁定码，侵入失败不提，修改也会留下痕迹。”

“你一定有办法。”

“太冒险。不值得。”

剑翼深深地不安。他不是为了自己的利益要求，但没有区别。既然提出，他决不退让。

还是，只能，那样吗？

剑翼长久地看着锐雨，缓慢地接近，去吻他的唇。

锐雨忽然挺身坐直，趴在他机体上的剑翼失去平衡，反射性地抱住他避免摔倒。锐雨扶住蓝白机体的后背，拉过操控台的屏幕，输入了连续的密码。当屏幕显示出所有考卷，锐雨做了个“请”的手势。

搂着对方的脖子，剑翼垂下前额，抵上锐雨的头盔。

“要什么价钱？”

浅淡的，几乎透明的笑意牵起锐雨的嘴角。

“你哀求的神情。无价。”

剑翼觉得内部深处有什么正在破碎。初次，冰冷的恐惧一直渗入他的火种之内。

太过危险了，这种关系。不论对哪方来说。

4\. Kiss Me Goodbye, part 1

“锐…锐雨，你在做什么？”

“当然是……安慰缺考的可怜学生。”锐雨的下颔在剑翼的肩颈弧线暧昧地蹭过。蓝白机体低笑，把脸更深地埋进锐雨的肩窝。

“…我…什么都没看见，你…你们继续……”棱键惊慌地倒退，手忙脚乱地把门重新关上。

“就算没看见也请把便当留下来吧。”锐雨冲着半掩的门叫。

一只手从门缝伸入，小心翼翼地放下一个精致的冷藏盒。然后缩了回去，默默地关上门。

剑翼淡笑着哼了一声，从锐雨膝盖上滑下站去一边。

“小孩子别挂这种表情，会老得很快。”叹了口气，锐雨走向门前拿起小盒打开。“要试试吗？”

从盒里拿起一小块色泽诡异的能量，剑翼咬了一口，神情复杂。“这什么怪味？”

锐雨翻开盒盖内侧的卡片，读出来：“清晨乌鸦的喧闹口味。”

蓝白宙航战斗机以面对千军万马不改色的镇定把口中的能量咽下去。“他常来？”

“不知道什么时候就定时带点心过来，叫我品尝他的‘佳作’，聊个天，一起下午茶什么的。反正不吃白不吃。”

“这不是最怪的口味吧？”

“最初那个好像是‘聒噪的蓝星青蛙口味’。他解释为‘吃过后会有很多青蛙在耳边跳过的感觉’。”

剑翼感到仿佛山雨欲来的崩溃前兆。

“你怎么回答？”

“我说：‘拜托研究出吃了后会听见钞票响的口味吧。’”

剑翼笑得站不稳脚，直到锐雨把他摁进怀抱才停下。

“守财奴。”嘲弄地，剑翼在锐雨胸甲上划出个钱币符号。“你囤积的不义之财最好够东窗事发时卷铺盖潜逃。”

“什么坏事都可以干，小Wing。只有被捉到才叫犯罪。”

锐雨对‘Rain’这个昵称的应对是‘小Wing’。虽然剑翼不喜欢，但有来有往是公平。

“所以，你更该为此做好充足的准备？”

“也许是我，也许是需要我的什么家伙。谁知道？”

剑翼怔住。好色贪财的锐雨为了无私的目的付出简直不可想象。

“差不多时间了。如果你不想继续翘课，最好现在赶去。”

轻快地，唇拂过剑翼的左颊。锐雨只不过喜欢这种告别方式，没有更多的含义，所以剑翼已经相当习惯。

的确没有更多的含义。

5\. Love is a Sin

明黄小车的藏身处从上空一目了然。自从在锐雨那里被撞上后，棱键除了公务需要，看到剑翼便会绕道。

“如果真想藏，至少别选色差这么大的环境。”

棱键手忙脚乱地转身，剑翼在没察觉的时候已经绕道站到他背面。战斗机的蓝白涂装让棱键注意到周围是一色的海蓝集装箱，自己的一身涂装在其中亮晃晃地耀眼无比。他无奈又沮丧地耷拉下肩膀。

“那、你正要去锐雨那里是不是？”他看了眼手中的盒子，“这个，你顺便带过去吧。”

剑翼嗤笑一声。“这回是什么口味？早起的虫子？”

“不、不是啦……是焦糖布丁。以前答应他的。工序很麻烦，材料也稀少，所以花了很久……”他很努力地下了决心，双手递上盒子。“总之，拜托你了。”

剑翼对于棱键最深的印象，是他的手。在数据板上无意识收紧的，还有从门缝里伸进放下冷藏盒的。不止一次。

总是同一个型号的盒子，被他的手指小心翼翼地推开门缝，放下。然后缩回去，默默地。

盒子里的能量口味千奇百怪，但还是好过学校食堂万年不变的渣套餐。能量的成份也逐渐改进，加入了战斗飞行器适合的能源。

锐雨尝不出来，但剑翼很了解，因为试验用的能量里也有加。

……真是，完全没必要的滥情。

“我升了士官，不需要玩那些花招了。”

棱键呆呆地站在原地，好像不明白听到的内容。

但是总会明白的吧。

推进器以最高马力加速冲上高空时，剑翼这么想着。

6\. Weapon and Soldier and Bureaucratism

从各方面来看，锐雨都是个非常精明的家伙。他讲求交易的你情我愿，所以生意源源不绝。比起传闻至少两位成员死于非命的“色老头集会”校董俱乐部，锐雨的存在对军校低年生可谓便捷又公道。

付点钱换取进出校区的定时通行码，便可以天生优势溜出去当保镖或打别的黑工，再不然往校内走私酒类能量液也是生财之道。如果手头紧，则可以用别的代替。比如捏捏翅膀，拽拽耳天线，佩戴猫铃兔耳摆出些要求的姿势……等等。锐雨总会给出一些折衷途径。

剑翼不需要那些。他向锐雨提出的要求更刁钻，事后补上考卷或消除缺勤记录之类，不过锐雨还是有能力达成。准时上课不缺考很容易，剑翼却不想按部就班老老实实当个优等生。这不只为享受被特权庇护的自由，也为体会权力如何被私欲使用。

因为明白这点，锐雨对他们的关系不越雷池一步。他在细致赏玩那狭长如剑的机翼时，也明白那武器可能随时贯穿自己的胸膛。

军品，是武器，又不只是武器。他们被严格挑选，因单纯的目的而诞生。

在剑翼看来，民品充满矛盾。

他们适合在强者的阴影下勾心斗角，为蝇头小利争执不休，紧握权力掩饰实际的不堪一击，失去保护便难以生存。没有力量又想占有力量，害怕力量失控，就想出无数的律法条文来约制，试图让栖身之所在表面上更加安全。

肮脏的，卑劣的，危险的工作，总需要有谁来完成。军品被挑选，只因足以胜任。那么问题是——那些躲在安全之处祈求天别塌在自己头上的家伙们，是否值得付出火种去保护。

或许锐雨这样腐败顽劣的自私小市民，也有渴望为了谁去孤注一掷的疯狂。

或许棱键那样胆小单纯的书呆子，也认为看到不公正时应当挺身而出。

——只是用错地方。破坏约定俗成，让世界为之改变的力量，不属于他们。

太多的或许没有结局。太多的祈愿无从实现。

过于……渺小了。

“6号试验的15号研究员，破坏数据，窃取方程式在逃。他和与他有接触的相关人员，一旦发现，就地处决。”

剑翼所属的6号试验，内容是通过修改能量配方短时间内大幅提高机体性能。剑翼还知道奇袭所属的13号试验是三变改造，以及那边的成功率极低这件事。

“对于任务内容，有疑问吗？”

剑翼面无表情地将目标资料审阅完毕。何时上线，哪里毕业，工作履历，机体性能的详细数据。他现在对棱键和锐雨的了解恐怕比本尊还详尽。

“武器，可以自由选择吗？”他冷冷地提问。

7\. Broken World

“Saber？Rain 刚出去了……”棱键匆忙地往门外四处张望。“只有你一个？快点进来。”

棱键一丝不苟地把安全门防盗锁层层锁死，领着剑翼进入起居室。他想起储藏柜里有招待来客用的茶具和点心。

“你们同居？Rain 可不会随便带谁回自己的小别墅。”剑翼笑他，“居然这么开放，我低估你了。”

棱键急切地转身，想要解释。

“不，这是有原因——”

他没能说完。机体代替他发出了迸裂的声音。他以奇异的角度折下去，倒在昂贵的地毯上，最后所能看到只有天花板。

剑翼的脚步远去。门锁打开的声音。他依然听得到。

但是，一丁点都动弹不了。

能量急速流失，火种舱受了重创。他还活着，虽然正在缓慢地，无可挽回地，死去。

Rain……

他想要向虚空伸手，只稍微抬起手腕就无力地垂下去。

他不太确定自己想对锐雨说什么，正如他从未真正考虑过自己的死亡之刻。直到此时。

银蓝车体驶入驾驶道时，洞开的门户已经告诉他一大半的事实。毫无迟疑地奔入，锐雨只看了一眼棱键的损伤便明白已经太迟了。

其实在听到棱键干了什么的时候，锐雨就知道也许太迟了。但他没有放弃，即使会是这种结局。

一切都，太迟了。

“小扳手。”锐雨轻轻抱起破碎的明黄机体，拉起一只染满能量液的手，轻柔地笑。“我的地毯可是很贵的，要怎么赔偿我？”

于是濒死的棱键仿佛拥有了最后的活力，光镜微弱闪了几下，笑容艰难地绽开。锐雨贴近他，仔细倾听他最后的话语。

接着，残余的生命之火在名为棱键的机体中熄灭了。

剑翼在等待这一刻。

他轻盈地从藏身的天花板夹层无声落地，一步一步接近。无需刻意矫饰，捕猎是他的特长。

没有听到声音，但锐雨感到了某些似曾相识，在亲密接触的点滴之间积累下的本能般的熟悉。

他转头，在中途停住。他看到了从走道透光落下的剪影。

斜收侧垂的机翼，狭长锐利如剑。

是我。你已经知道了。精明如你，一定会明白。

是的，我明白。锐雨想。但我算不上精明。不是因为做了傻事，而是到了现在，还不觉得后悔。

他收紧了抱着棱键的双臂，静静等待。甚至带着些期许。

精准的一击从后背直直贯穿他的火种。没有任何痛苦，死亡快得来不及感受。

剑翼收起AK-47爆裂枪。这型号小巧轻便，可以收入手腕，连武器探测系统都会忽略它，是暗杀的绝好选择。唯一的缺点是射程不够远，一击毙命必须在贴近的情况下才能保证。

他做了精确的策划，为避免以一敌二，明智的抉择是分而治之。

棱键是第一个。剑翼计算了他的性能数据，选择不会造成立刻死亡的角度射击。剑翼想给他最后见到锐雨的机会，或许算是仁慈。

锐雨是第二个。剑翼确认锐雨发觉了自己的身份，然后射击。选择从背后下手，是对自己仁慈。

他不想看到锐雨最后的表情，但他可以想象。一定是他记忆最深的，轻浅的，近乎透明的笑意。

锐雨的背部有根主能量管，被击穿时喷溅得到处都是。冰冷腻滑的液体顺着机翼的边缘缓缓滑落，很像他曾经的抚触……

剑翼强迫自己停止无益的联想，发出了任务完成的通报。即刻收到了善后人员立刻赶到的回应。

逃不掉的。从这里一直到空港都被彻底监视。这个别墅也早被特种军包围了。

不是我也会是别的什么家伙。你们的结局早就注定了。

所以，这就是最好了。

在我力所能及之内。

8\. Flight Without Wings

“都齐了？”

“A16，A17………还差两个。”

“说了过时不候的，出发。”

“等等，既然收了定金——”

“唉，你搞清楚点，订我们这走私货船舱位的会是好市民吗？少惹麻烦为妙。”

“……”

“别多想了，天渊。起锚。”

9\. Kiss Me Goodbye, part 2 

“哟，Saber，”罪炎大大咧咧地招呼，“升士官啦，过来给学长瞧瞧。”

“作为现役军官，为了蹭食堂总往军校跑。您的月饷都在特种服务场所花光了么？”

“啧啧，尖牙利齿的，还是这么不可爱。”重装甲战车勾住战斗机的肩膀。“知道锐雨哪儿去了吗？刚才经过他办公室，怎么换主了？”

“他跟情人一起回老家结婚了。”

“情人？”罪炎下巴差点脱落，“他不是和你……”

“怎么可能。那个精明的家伙，会对不知道将来要死在哪里的军品认真？你和我一样清楚。”

重装甲战车的面部浮现一瞬的愠怒，即刻化为无奈的苦笑。“也是……”

作为曾经的初恋，会希望从那家伙那里得到什么呢？

“但是，他托了东西要我转交给你。”

剑翼扬起脸，靠近未及防备的罪炎。轻快地，以唇拂过他的左颊。

“——这这这算什么！！！” 罪炎连退几步，油滑的嚣张气度荡然无存，像个被高年级欺负的新生。

“是吻别。学长。”

——以那家伙的恶劣，会想这么干吧。

真悲哀。无足轻重的存在，可以随时取代。谁都不知道有两个火种无声熄灭，留不下痕迹。所以谁都不会怀念他们。

谁都不会。

……除了我。

10\. The End of an Era

“喂你看到我的那…………啊！快还给我！”

“Sider，”剑翼懒洋洋地半靠在充电床上晃晃手里的数据板。“你就打算凭这个申请立队？战略模拟课你怎么混的……噢，我忘了，整个期末考的提案都是我替你写的。”

“……我至少有努力写初稿啊！”

“对极了，我得替你修改掉80%的不合格内容，花的时间是我直接写的1.7倍。”

“这个不一样！我有仔细考虑过，你看，电爆双刃都是装甲车，断后侦察有反击和影狐。火力没问题，武器开发，情报处理都能顾全。”

“你当指挥？”

“我是……战术家嘛。”奇袭在剑翼的注视下明显底气不足。“其实，Saber……我那个、你不觉得如果有高空掩护就最完美了吗？”

“Sider，成立特种小队最少得六人，你的名单上只有五个。”

“所以，那个，空中掩护……”

“在你看来，空中掩护到底该干什么？”剑翼忽然问。

奇袭愣了下，慢慢地，他开始回答。

“收集地面资料，战术支援，高空爆破。”他认真地停顿了一下。“Saber，不是看轻你，我觉得你不适合地面接近战。对你来说……”

滴的一声，数据板的传送指示亮了一下。奇袭眼睁睁地看着他的计划申请通过无线网路传进了指挥部。

剑翼的名字排在名单最后一个。

“Saber？”奇袭有点反应不过来。

“请多关照。队长。”剑翼把数据板塞回给他，附带一个不太正式的军礼。

如果感到哀伤的话，或许因为曾经爱过。

可是，是谁？

又或者是，拥有憧憬，尚未有熟识的名字消逝的过往时光。

很多火种将会熄灭，很多悲剧尚未启幕。

一个时代即将结束。

THE END

\-------------完结感言-------------

所谓设定详细就是那个……居然有那么多废话可以写吗？？？？没背景没描绘的居然也写这么多字是怎么回事？？？  
很多剧情和对话是BZ们自己提供的，感谢大力支持。虽然一到要写悲情的地方，往欢乐KUSO的BZ那里一套……差点写不下去好不……  
话说渣宇宙的炮灰们，既然就是出来挂的，华丽挂掉就满足了吧！

总之……能写完真是太好了。


End file.
